Our Birthday
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Youngmin melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan Kwangmin. Kwangmin pun ngambek, lalu Youngmin membeli Es Krim untuk Kwangmin dan dirinya sendiri. Namun, apa yang terjadi? -Jo Twins-


Title : Our Birthday

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Family

Main Cast : Jo Twins (Jo Youngmin and Jo Kwangmin)

Rating : General

Length : Oneshoot

d^^HAPPY READING^^b

'KRIIING…..KRIIING…' suara alarm itu membangunkan seorang _namja_ berambut pirang yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari jam alarm itu, lalu mematikannya. Ia mulai bangun. Ia turun dari kasur dan membuka gordennya. Ia menengok ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 06.00 pagi. Kemudian, ia tak sengaja menengok ke arah kalender kecil di samping jam alarmnya.

"Tanggal 24 April." gumamnya. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial dan penting, namun ia lupa. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia segera merapikan kasurnya, mengambil handuk di lemarinya, dan menuruni tangga menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar seorang _namja_ yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya.

'Tok..tok..tok…' ia mengetuk pintu kamar _namja_ itu.

"Hei, Kwangmin. Ayo cepat bangun. Nanti terlambat." Ujarnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku sudah bangun kok. Tunggu sebentar." jawab _namja _yang dipanggil 'Kwangmin' barusan. Tak lama, _namja_ itu pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai seragam yang sudah rapi.

"_Gomawo_ sudah menunggu, Youngmin _hyung_. _Kajja _kita sarapan." ajak Kwangmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya pada namja berambut pirang yang ia panggil 'Youngmin _hyung_' itu. Youngmin pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke ruang makan.

Begitulah keseharian sepasang namja kembar yang bernama lengkap Jo Youngmin dan Jo Kwangmin itu. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga dengan Lee _ahjussi_ di rumah mereka, karena orang tua mereka tinggal di luar negeri untuk sementara waktu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Kwangmin berjalan ke arah kulkas. Ia mulai mencari bahan makanan untuk sarapan di dalam kulkas itu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua bahan makanan yang ada, ia pun mulai memasak sarapan, sedangkan Youngmin menuju ke magic com untuk mengambil sepiring nasi. Namun, ia melihat magic com itu masih kosong. Lalu, ia mengambil beras secukupnya dari tempat penyimpanan beras dan mulai mencucinya. Kemudian, ia memasukkannya ke dalam magic com itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Kwangmin sudah selesai memasak sarapan. Ia membawa masakannya ke meja makan dan menatanya. Ia juga menyiapkan dua piring, dua pisau, serta dua garpu. Setelah selesai menyiapkannya, ia memanggil Youngmin yang sedari tadi berada di depan magic com.

"_Hyung_, sarapannya sudah siap."

"Hmm... tapi nasinya belum matang." keluh Youngmin.

"_Gwaenchana, hyung_. Masakanku tak dimakan memakai nasi tetap enak kok." ujar Kwangmin.

"Aku tak mau. Aku mau memakai nasi saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai nasi ini matang." sahut Youngmin.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja lah." balas Kwangmin. Ia pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa mempedulikan Youngmin. Setelah menghabiskannya, ia mencuci piring, pisau, dan garpunya. Sehabis mencucinya, ia melihat Youngmin masih betah menunggu nasi yang ada di magic com itu matang.

'TING' terdengar suara dari arah magic com. Youngmin bersorak ria sambil mengatakan, "Yes… Nasinya sudah matang."

Ia pun segera mengambil piring yang sudah diletakkan Kwangmin di atas meja makan tadi, dan menuangkan nasi di atasnya. Lalu, ia mulai memakan sarapannya bersama dengan masakan Kwangmin tadi. Kwangmin hanya memandang Youngmin dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah Youngmin menghabiskan sarapannya, Youngmin dan Kwangmin berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Mereka melihat Lee _ahjussi_ sedang mencuci mobil Ferarri milik Youngmin.

"_Ahjussi_, kami berangkat dulu _ne_." pamit mereka serempak.

"_Ne_. Tuan Youngmin, Tuan Kwangmin, berhati-hatilah di jalan." sahut sekaligus ujar Lee _ahjussi_.

"Ok, _ahjussi_." balas mereka bersamaan sambil berlari keluar gerbang.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah mereka, Youngmin dan Kwangmin hanya diam, sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing. Kwangmin pun mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung_ tahu tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Mm… Kalau tidak salah, hari ini tanggal 24 April." jawab Youngmin santai.

"Lalu?" tanya Kwangmin lagi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Youngmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Hyung_ ini bagaimana sih. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun kita yang ke-18. Masa _hyung_ lupa?" jawab sekaligus protes Kwangmin kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Oh, _geurae_, _hyung_ lupa. _Mianhae ne_, Kwangmin. _Saengil Chukkae Hamnida_..." ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kwangmin. Namun, Kwangmin tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja berjalan mendahului Youngmin karena kesal pada Youngmin. Youngmin pun merasa bersalah pada Kwangmin. Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja Youngmin melihat sebuah kedai es krim. Ia segera mampir ke kedai itu dan membeli dua cone es krim untuknya dan Kwangmin. Kwangmin dan ia sama-sama menyukai es krim, jadi biasanya, Youngmin akan memberi Kwangmin es krim jika Kwangmin sedang bad mood atau kesal padanya. Setelah membelinya, ia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Kwangmin. Namun, karena tak menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri saat hendak menyebrang, ia tak menyadari sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan cepat dari arah kirinya.

'BRAK…'

Suara hantaman keras itu membuat Kwangmin terkejut. Kwangmin segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Youngmin tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Ada dua cone es krim yang terjatuh di sampingnya. Kwangmin pun segera berlari menghampiri Youngmin.

"_Hyung_, _Hyung_, ku mohon bukalah matamu. _Mianhae__ hung, jeongmal mianhaeyo._ Aku sudah tak marah lagi _hyung_, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ku mohon sadarlah." ucapnya dengan suara lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Youngmin. Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia pun berteriak meminta tolong. Kemudian, seorang ahjussi yang melihat kejadian itusegera menghubungi ambulans. Tak lama, ambulans itu pun datang dan segera membawa Youngmin ke rumah sakit. Kwangmin juga ikut ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Youngmin.

Di dalam ambulans, Kwangmin terus menggenggam tangan Youngmin. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil memohon agar Youngmin mau membuka matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulans itu telah sampai di rumah sakit. Youngmin segera dibawa ke ruang UGD oleh para perawat. Karin pun mengikutinya sampai di depan ruang UGD. Ia lalu duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang UGD itu. Ia terus saja menangis. Ia takut jika Youngmin tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

_Uisa_ tak kunjung keluar dari ruang UGD. Kwangmin pun menjadi semakin cemas. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tak lama _Uisa_ pun keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Pasien sudah siuman. Ia hanya mengalami luka di pelipisnya. Pihak keluarga boleh menjenguknya." ucap _Uisa_ itu. Kwangmin pun bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang UGD setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada _Uisa_ itu.

Kwangmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Youngmin terbaring. Ia melihat Youngmin terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melilit di dahinya. Air mata Kwangmin menetes lagi, dan suara isakannya mulai terdengar. Youngmin menyadari kehadiran Kwangmin. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat _dongsaeng_ kembarnya itu menangis.

"Kwangmin…" ucap Youngmin dengan suara pelan. Kwangmin yang masih menangis, hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kwangmin…." ucap Youngmin lagi masih dengan suara yang sama. Perlahan, Kwangmin menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kwangmin, _uljima_. _Mianhae_, _H__yung_ sudah membuatmu kesal karena melupakan hari ulang tahun kita." ucap Youngmin.

"_Aniyo_, _hyung_. Aku yang sudah bersalah padamu. Tak seharusnya aku kesal padamu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. _Mianhae_, _hyung_. _Jeongmal mianhae_.." balas Kwangmin sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Youngmin berusaha beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah berhasil duduk dengan susah payah, ia pun memeluk Kwangmin.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kwang. _Gomawo_ karena kau juga sudah memaafkanku." ucap Youngmin.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_.." lanjutnya. Kwangmin pun membalas pelukan Youngmin sembari mengucapkan, "_Nado saengil chukkae hamnida_, _hyung_."

END

Ini FF pertama author.. ^^

Apa ceritanya tidak memuaskan? .-.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ne.. Gomawo... ^^


End file.
